


Quietly

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 3





	Quietly

I stood there that fateful day  
Clad in combat boots and business attire  
A black bandanna obscuring my face  
Blocking the cameras  
Blocking the gas  
I stared down the street  
Row after row of armor-clad men marched towards me  
"DISPERSE" they said "THIS IS AN UNLAWFUL GATHERING"  
I could not see their faces  
But their badges and their guns were all the identification I needed  
"DISPERSE" they said again  
And rocks flew  
And shots rang out  
And as I made peace with my life I decided  
I would not Go quietly into the Night  
So I fought   
And Died


End file.
